gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Tokugawa Sada Sada
Tokugawa Sada Sada (徳川 定々) was the former 13th generation Shogun of Edo. He is also the uncle and advisor to Tokugawa Shige Shige and Tokugawa Soyo. He was the primary antagonist of the Ikkoku Keisei Arc. Background In his younger years, he would regularly go to Yoshiwara and visits his lover Suzuran. Yoshiwara back then was known as a meeting place and source of entertainment for high-ranking officials. Sada Sada used Taiyuu Suzuzan's beauty as a tool to take the seat of the Shogun. He would hire the assassin organization Tenshouin Naraku to murder high-ranking enemy officials. By using her as bait, Sada Sada would face no opposition. He would order his loyal retainer Maizou to kill Suzuran as he grew tired of her, but Maizou was secretly in love with Suzuran. Maizou could not bear to kill the woman he loved so they made a promise that they will escape from his lord's prison. However, when Sada Sada found out that his retainer Maizou was in love with Suzuran and about the promise he made with her, he saw this as an act of betrayal, and chopped off Maizou's left arm, the hand of which held the hair from his promise with Suzuran. He decided that if Maizou went to Suzuran, he would kill them both. When the Amanto invaded, the 12th generation Shogun collapsed. As the Bakufu was on the verge of destruction, Tokugawa Sada Sada replaced him and rebuilt the Bakufu. People called him the "Enlightened Monarch". According to Sasaki Isaburo it was Maizou's loyalty, patroitism and tireless efforts that helped Sada Sada to rise to his current position. Ever since ascending to the position of Shogun, he became famous for his pleasure-seeking and the increase of his concubines, but still maintained his sharp wit, warning a then-unconscious Shige Shige that indulging in women would dull his wit. Sada Sada would use Jiraia quite often because he was known as the best assassin at the time. Hattori Zenzou noted that Jiraia was fanatically devoted to him. Jiraia would sacrifice his own body to perform any dirty job or dangerous missions for the sake of his country. This would lead Jiraia to a dark path where he would even kill his comrades. During in the Amanto invasion, a clan called The Hawks argued that this was the time to fight and show their skills while the moderates argued that they should accept the decision from the higher-ups. The Hawks became a nuisance to the Shogun and Jiraia was ordered to erase them all from history, even though they were his comrades. Jiraia completed his task with ease, but when sitting infront of the Shogun himself he revealed that his true prey was the Shogun all along. He attacked in an attempt to assassinate him and make history change its course. However, Zenzou's Father was acting as a duplicate the whole time. They fought, and Jiraia injured Zenzou's father's legs. Jiraia's position among the Oniwabanshuu had been tarnished. He would later abolish the Oniwabanshuu and replace them with Naraku's services to strengthen the bond with Tendoshu. With the civil war known as Jouishishi Wars currently raging, the Amanto Tendoshuu intervened and helped to set up the Kansei Purge. He retired but still holds immense power over Edo by serving as an advisor to the current Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige and controlling him as a puppet. Appearance Sada Sada is a chubby old man with thick eyebrows and has a top knot hair style. Personality Sada Sada is cruel and willingly to do anything to get what he wants. He views himself as power and the law itself. He is confident in the power of the Tendoshu backing him and in the power that he holds himself. However, he had not anticipated his nephew turning against him and realizing his role as advisor was to secure power for himself. Sada Sada is also correctly aware that the Tendoshu would view him as disposable if he was unable to quell the samurai rebellion and was not afraid in openly expressing this to Oboro. Relationships *'Rotten Maizou': Once his loyal vassal that helped Sada Sada rise into the position of Shogun. But after learning Maizou had an affair with Suzuran and disobeyed his orders of disposing her. Sada Sada chopped off his arm. Upon later learning that the his own niece, Soyo Hime is working together with Yorozuya, Tsukuyo, and Imai Nobume to bring Maizou out of the castle, Sada Sada chopped off his remaining arm. Family *'Tokugawa Shige Shige': His nephew, Sada Sada helped and supported Shige Shige into the 14th Shogun after his father passed away. Sada Sada under the pretense of political advisor would use Shige Shige as puppet for power. Apparently, his plot was foiled, as his nephew, thanks to Oniwabanshuu's training and care, discovered the full truth about his uncle's true face of corruption, leading the police forces of Shinsengumi and Mimawarigumi to surround him from leaving the Earth for his execution to justice. Because of Shige Shige's pureness if it weren't for Oniwabanshuu for raising him kindly, Shige Shige declare himself on rather die honorably as a leader on his own, instead of being a puppet, for the sake of the Edo's peace, suggesting Tendoshu to hand over his uncle to the authority and leave the country of samurai alone. Though Shige Shige planned to quit as a Shogun, it was halted after Sada Sada is recently executed by Takasugi secretly, as Shige Shige began to felt that the Edo needs a worthy leader for a brighter future, like Shige Shige himself, many people praised him to carry a title of the true Shogun. *'Soyo Hime': His niece. She soon also learned from her brother, to stay away from their uncle. Apparently becomes true, as Sada shown his true colour of being corrupted leader since Joui war, had severed the two hands of their god-grandfather, Maizou twice back in their youth and the present day. Friends & Allies *'Oboro': His faithful assassin servant, Sada Sada believes in a great deal of Oboro's skills. Love Interest *'Suzuran' : His former lover. In reality, Sada Sada used her as a tool to lure higher Bakufu officials into vulnerable positions for assassination plots. Story Courtesan of a Nation Arc Sakata Gintoki was asked by Taiyuu Suzuran to help her look for the man who made a promise to her. The Yorozuya and Hyakka went looking for clues until they speculated that the person they're looking for was the former Shogun. Yorozuya and Tsukuyo manage to sneak in to the castle thanks to Kagura's friendship with Soyo. However the castle was heavily guarded due to the recent Bakufu assassinations. Tokugawa Sada Sada secretly ordered the Naraku to assassinate the Bakufu higher officials who supported the young prince Hitotsubashi as the new Shogun over the current Shogun Tokugawa Shige Shige. The Mimawarigumi suspected Tokugawa Sada Sada plotted the assassination and put the castle under material law but it was in order to observe and restrict Tokugawa Shige Shige's movement. Tokugawa Sada Sada claims that Mimawarigumi supported the Hitotsubashi faction. When Yorozuya and Tsukuyo found out Tokugawa Sada Sada was using Suzuran, he used this opportunity to order the Naraku to assault Sasaki Isoburo and blamed on Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume. Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume was thrown in prison waiting for their execution. When things becomes hopeless, Soyo Hime who was at the time felt lonely sneaked in the prison while the Shinsengumi fought amongst itself. Soyo Hime revealed that it was Maizou who made the promise. Tokugawa Sada Sada told Maizou that he was surprise that Suruzan was still alive and waiting for Maizou. He noted that he is grateful to Maizou for his long services and ordered Maizou to commit Seppuku for allowing inviting Yorozuya and Tsukuyo. However Maizou disobeyed his order and Sada Sada chopped off Maizou other arm. Meanwhile, Yorozuya, Tsukuyo and Imai Nobume have broke out of prison thanks to Shinsengumi. Sada Sada orders the Castle guards to kill them at sight. He was arrested and imprisoned, Sada Sada expected the Naraku would come. He was expecting to leave until Takasugi Shinsuke disguised as a Naraku assassin cut him down. Kondo and Hijitaka found his dead corpse in his cell. Sougo stated that it would be a problem if the world find out the truth. As a result, the officials cover up his death by claiming he died from an illness. Trivia *His character is based on Tokugawa Iesada 徳川家定, the 13th shogun. *He is the only character that is the most hated by both Sakata Gintoki and Takasugi Shinsuke, and would cause them to release their demon killing nature for executing Shoyou. Gintoki tried to kill him, but was prevented from doing so by Oboro, yet was able to use him as a shield, even in a weakened state to block Oboro's poison needles. Because of his weakened state due to being used by Gintoki as a shield, Takasugi had the perfect chance to execute him secretly and bring him to justice after the incident. References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists